User blog:Lasifer/The 3rd Annual Deadliest Fiction Awards
Well Deadliest Fiction, we've come a long way, and it's award to believe we've been around this long. The site we know and love today started out as a small community of users from The Deadliest Warrior Wiki, slowly, but surely, growing over time into it's own community of friends. We've improve thousands of pages, created fantastic battle sims, tournaments, edits, votes, and plenty of other things that have brought us together on this amazing site. Now we're here to celebrate the best of the best from 2012, may the best Warrior win. The 3rd Annual Deadliest Fiction Awards 2012 NOMINATION RULES *No self-nominations *No limit to awards/nominations per person/battle *Users can nominate three users/battles per category *There can only be four nominees per category *Only registered users can vote THE CATEGORIES Here's the part you've been waiting for! Nominate one person/battle for all the categories below, nominations will end on January 7th, and voting will last until January 13th, we'll have seperate polls for each category and will be made on the usual survey monkey, links will be provided to each poll when Nominations are done. Battle Category Awards related to the simulations and battles of the year. Battle of the Year Awarded to user who have had a battle voted as the best battle of the Year. The simulation needs to have been written in the year of the award. DRAYCO90'S RED SKULL VS. JOKER WINS!!! Science Fiction Battle of the Year Awarded to users who have had a battle voted as the best Science Fiction battle of the year. The simulation needs to have been written for the year of the award. SO-PRO WARRIOR'S COMMANDER SHEPARD VS. LUKE SKYWALKER WINS!!! Fantasy Battle of the Year Awarded to users who have had a battle voted as the best Fantasy battle of the year. The simulation needs to have been written for the year of the award. EL ALAMEIN'S AND DR. LAS MOORE'S HELLBOY VS. SLENDER MAN WINS!!! Modern Battle of the Year Awarded to users who have had a battle voted as the best Modern battle of the year. The simulation needs to have been written for the year of the award. DRAYCO90'S PUNISHER VS. RED HOOD WINS!!! Ancient Battle of the Year Awarded to users who have had a battle voted as the best Ancient battle of the year. The simulation needs to have been written for the year of the award. SWG66'S OWAIN GYLNDER VS. GENGHIS KAHN WINS!!! Tournament of the Year Awarded to users who have had a battle voted as the best Tournament of the year. The simulation needs to have been written for the year of the award. DRAYCO90'S MARVEL VS. DC WINS!!! User Awards Awards related to a User's work here on the wiki, such as simulations, edits, and votes. New User of the Year Awarded to the user who throughout the year has shown to be among the most competent, mature, and generally liked users who joined this wiki during in the corresponding year for the award. ARROW7000 WINS!!! Author of the Year Awarded to the user who throughout the year has shown to consistently deliver simulations of the highest quality. The user must have written at least three battles during that year for the award. DRAYCO90 WINS!!! Most Creative User of the Year Awarded to the user who throughout the year has shown to be the most original and creative in the user's writing and battles. In a coin flip...yes, coin flip,'' GSFB WINS!!!'' Editor of the Year Awarded to the user who throughout the year has made quality and fantastic edits to improve and help to wiki. The user must have an edit count of two-thousand or higher to qualify. HAYDENSTUDIOS WINS!!! Voter of the Year Awarded to the user who goes the extra mile to provide the most informative, well constructed and argued votes throughout the year. DRAYCO90 WINS!!! Best Format of the Year Awarded to the user who has had a great format on their battles, which includes easy to read information about the warriors, weapons, x-factors, and situation in the fight. DRAYCO90 WINS!!! THE VOTING PROCESS The voting for the nominees will be done on SurveyMonkey™. Note that there will be a question requiring the user to enter their username. Please enter your username utilized on this wiki. This is a measure designed to prevent ballot stuffing. NOMINATIONS ARE CLOSED. Category:Blog posts